The inventor, Abayomi C. Bryant, Jr., has worked for many years as a field mechanic dealing with machinery and commercial and residential equipment that requires fluid or gas pressure. This includes everything from testing water pressure of a residential sink spigot to high pressure boilers.
The inventor noticed that there was no pressure testing devices available that had multiple function uses or were easy to store and use. Despite the lack of such testing equipment, such pressure testing can be very important to the proper functioning of the machinery or equipment used in the commercial settings.
The inventor, through experimentation and design, has developed a tester a body that can be used with many different types of fittings. The ATB is equipped with four one-half inch threaded openings that are fabricated for numerous types of half inch fittings used in nearly all machinery and utility uses that require fluid or gas pressure.
The economical, time saving, more reliable and convenient the then current methods of testing, which are limited to single uses and/or require professionals such as sweating copper lines.
This tester was developed because of the frustration the inventor felt and saw in the lack of any testing ability where fluids, water or gas pressures are important for proper diagnosis or proper setting or trouble shooting malfunctions.
The ATB will eliminate a common process that over the years became customary to the majority of consumer or plumbers, which was having to swear pipes lines to install brass Ts with a quarter inch bushings on supply lines and then later removing the tester T with the bushing to sweat on a permanent coupling. The ATB can be easily connected to almost any location where there are fluids, liquids, or gases to be tested. It is connected to readily assessable supply lines and, once the ATB is in position, it permits the user to an aggressive approach in scrutinizing water, oil or gas pressure. The ATB can be installed easily to any system that relies on fluids, water or gas running through hardware that is on a pressure system and can be connected to countless hardware.
The ATB is compatible with numerous day to day hardware that people in society depend onto function, whether it is in a commercial or residential setting. They include washer system (commercial or residential), sinks, bathroom faucets, kitchen stoves, hot water heaters, well systems, numerous machines, toilets, boilers, and anything else that functions with fluids water Or gas under pressure. It can be used in the automotive field to measure the volume of pressure coming from oil pans, transmission systems, and fuel pump systems. It can be used for many types of convenience machines of any size where there is a specific amount of pressure necessary to make hot water or cold water for vending machines for tea or coffee, heating of ovens which maintain hot water for heating pads in doctor offices or other uses.
The ATB can used in heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems to permit the heating unit to become more efficient, when it is receiving the proper volume of water, oil or gas pressure to do so. It can also be used for hot water boiler systems, forced air systems or oil heating systems.
The ATB will remove any form of guessing what the accurate water, oil or gas pressure is from any operating system. In the past, not having the right pressure testing unit at hand, which virtually non-existent, would put you in a position where you would not be able to pinpoint where the water, oil or gas pressure has diminished. Any other available pressure examining equipment is not equipped to connect onto supply lines where the ATB can do so quickly and easily.